


Falling 4 You

by ellyy



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Louis is also kind of desperate but its cute, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, but cute fluff, harry just goes all for it at the end, harry likes to hug strangers, ice is on the ground a lot where they are btw, larry stylinson - Freeform, no self harm or anything hes just alone, sort of depressed Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyy/pseuds/ellyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn’t remember his last beer, or when Zayn and Liam seemed to be a thing now, but nothing has really ever made sense for Louis.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Louis just wants someone to hold him good, and he is upset that he is so alone and Harry is really uncoordinated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling 4 You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm sorry if this isn't that good. I am writing this at (no joke) 2:31 AM. You will get it when you start reading. Anyways, leave comments please and tell me if you enjoyed it? Is there anything I should add or take out? Soo yeah! Thank you for reading! -Elly

Louis doesn’t remember his last beer, or when Zayn and Liam seemed to be a thing now, but nothing has really ever made sense for Louis. It was a really dumb excuse for a party, being that Niall was literally kicked out of uni. Everyone just wanted to get wasted. That is how it has been lately for Louis; always looking for a lame ass excuse to drown himself in alcohol. Ever since Louis and Warren broke up, nothing has been normal for Louis. Sure Warren was a terrible boyfriend, and a pig that had slept around with more than three men at once (Louis found that out after being with the dick head after 8 months), but that sad relationship had somehow held him together. After they broke up, his mates would comfort him, it just wasn’t enough. Niall’s arms would be too light, Zayn’s too heavy, Liam too good of a person to know heartbreak when he sees it. Louis had felt like he was in that stupid story with the three bears and goldilocks and he was so sick of it. He wanted someone to hold him that was actually there for him, who had understanded what it felt like to feel so alone, empty, and useless at times.   
So here Louis sits, at 2:31 AM in the snow in late November, smoking a fag and trying to stand up and not slip and crack his head open since he sees two of the same thing; like for instance two Liam’s walking this way.   
“God Louis, you look terrible” Liam said, slipping his warm hands around Louis back to pull him to his car where Zayn is waiting with the heat blasting in the car.  
“I-Im fine just, I want to stay here Liam” Louis struggles to get out of Liam’s hold.   
“Louis. Your wasted at 2:30 in the morning, you have work tomorrow. If you try to leave I will literally tackle you to the ground and force you in the car. Lets go” Liam says with all seriousness. Louis wants to cry.  
So that is how the night ends, Louis wrapped up in between Liam and Zayn in their bed, because he had begged for at least 5 minutes before Zayn just pulled him into the oversized bed and Liam climbed in too.  
Work was dreadful the next day. It wasn’t just his hangover, or the gagging every time he smelled any type of food, which really messed him up because he works in a fucking grocery market. What made the day worse was when he was walking out on his lunch break. He was just minding his own business, head low with a beanie perched on his head, sweater hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. Wouldn’t you guess it, he slips on a fucking puddle of ice. Falls right on his butt, and damn did that hurt like a fucking cunt and now Louis is cursing at himself and he is about to cry because he has never felt so low in his life. No pun intended.  
“Are you alright?” Louis is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears a deep voice behind him. Louis turns his head around to see a freaking giant. Well not literally but damn is that man tall.   
“Ah- yeah Im fine just a little tripped up” Louis sighs and tries to get up, and failing miserably when he slips onto his knees.  
“Here. Give me your arms” the man says, and wow he has green eyes and Louis cannot look at them unless he wants to fall in love with a stranger who is trying to pull Louis up.  
Louis holds his arms out to the man and as Louis finally stands up, everything is fine. Then wouldn’t you know it, his ‘savior’ slips and falls down, taking Louis down with him. It isn’t the situation in general that has Louis full on sobbing now, laying on top of a complete stranger. It is just everything in his life right now. Is it so hard to go and have a smoke while hungover on your lunch break? Louis didn’t want to fall and be saved by some stranger who apparently has bad coordination and ends up knocking them on the ground. Thank the lords that there isn’t a big amount of an audience watching this terrible scene, because Louis thinks he will pass out.  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry.. er.. Louis” the stranger reads his name tag and pulls them both back up quicker than they fell down.  
“No.. it isn’t this. I need to go” Louis chokes out quickly, brushing his fringe out of his face and storming off, not even thanking the stranger and Louis wants to puke.  
It isn’t until he is walking home that he encounters the same man. Now actually looking at him, Louis can actually take in his looks. He is taller than Louis, with soft brown curls covering his head. He’s got nice legs and a big back, and the only reason Louis can see it is because the stranger’s back is to him. When stranger man spots Louis walking behind him in the corner of his eye, he turns around hastily. Louis doesn’t know whether to cry again or to fall again, because the next thing he knows, he is being engulfed in a hug. Louis didn’t know he chose the first one because he is somehow crying, but then Louis notices that it isn’t him. Its the stranger.  
“Hi there” Louis says, pulling back a little in the hug. What Louis is trying to avoid is the feeling he got just then hugging that man. The feeling he has wanted for so long in someone comforting him.  
“I am so sorry, I saw you on the ground and tried helping and then I go and ruin everything by slipping and then you ran away crying and I didn’t mean to I swear, I-“ the man rambles on and wow, Louis is defiantly in love.  
“N-no it wasn’t you. I, umm” Louis slowly detaches himself from the man because why are they hugging?   
“I just didn’t feel well. Sorry for making you think that it was you” Louis said quickly, keeping his eyes on the ground.  
“Oh” is all Louis hears before a hand is stuck in front of him. Louis wants to hold it and never let go.  
“I’m Harry” the stranger says and wow, he has big hands compared to Louis. Louis wants to marry him.   
“Louis”   
“Well, Louis. Can I make it up to you with some coffee?” Harry asks softly, looking down at Louis. Louis nods his head softly, a pink blush forming on his cheeks and acting like a schoolgirl because omygod did he just ask me for coffee that is so cute. And even though Louis won’t get anything that day because he has a massive hangover, he will stay in that coffee house on the corner of NorthBurg with Harry for the rest of the day. Louis doesn’t know, but really, Harry falls in love with Louis, as Louis does with Harry. They will date, and Harry will help Louis get over his problems together. Harry will propose to Louis two and a half years of dating on June 7th, and on February 14th they will get married. Louis thinks back on the day that he met Harry all the time, and he thinks it was all a puny sign. A sign that yes, everything will go wrong on somedays, and sure nobody can control it. A pun that yeah, Louis and Harry obviously both fell for one another when they met. And Louis found out that Harry is the one Louis was looking for all along, just someone to hold him not too soft but not too strong. To know what its like being left alone and empty, because sure Harry has been threw heartbreak and Louis wants to kiss it away because he is in love with the goof. Isn’t that all that matters?


End file.
